Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mother substrate for a display panel, a method of cutting the mother substrate for the display panel, and a display panel manufactured by the method of cutting the mother substrate.
Discussion of the Background
In order to improve the yield in the manufacture of a display panel, a mother substrate with a large area including an upper substrate and a lower substrate is manufactured, and thereafter, the mother substrate is cut into a plurality of unit panels having a smaller area, thereby manufacturing the display panel. A method for cutting the mother substrate, such as a scribe and break process, may be adopted.
For example, after forming a scribing line, i.e., a crack on the surfaces of the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the mother substrate may be made by a cutter, the mother substrate may be cut by applying a uniform impact or load to the scribing line, and thus a unit panel of a desired size may be manufactured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.